All sorts of goods or products are shipped to retail outlets in shipper containers constructed to hold a plurality of individual units, i.e. goods, packages or boxes. Such shipper containers hold the units firmly in place and protect the units from being damaged during shipping. Typically, to present the units at the point of sale, the individual units are removed from the shipper container and transferred to a shelf or separate display container. This involves the manual removing of each unit from the shipper container and placing it on the shelf or display container. To reduce the extra handling involved and the extra display containers required, at least one known shipper container also serves as a display container.
Generally, transforming the shipper container into a display container involves the removal of a portion of the container to expose the contents enclosed. One such shipper container comprises a two piece container having a body and lid. This two piece design is labor intensive to manufacture, uses excessive material and typically requires some mechanism to hold the lid on the body during shipping, for example a strap or tie wrap. Other such shipper containers comprise containers having a piece of separation tape included or embedded that is torn from the container to separate the container into two sections or containers having a tear strip that is torn away to separate the container into two sections. Although these types of shipper containers can be converted to display containers, the edges of the display containers generally have rough, unfinished, jagged, and uneven surfaces that are somewhat unsightly and do not provide the appeal of a neat, clean and presentable display.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a convertible shipper container that can be fabricated efficiently, economically and which can be converted into display container having a neat, clean appearance.